The Broken King
by Can'tTakethePressure
Summary: She was found and cared for by the youngest Mikaelson for twelve years after her family died in a fire. Then one day, she was forced to leave him. Years later after finding out he was taken by his brother, she finds herself on Klaus Mikaelson's hit list. Can she escape him and fight for her freedom? Or will she have the same fate as his other victims? Klaroline Kennet Delena
1. Chapter 1

"Kol, where's my mama?" asked the six year old little girl. She looked up at him with big blue questioning eyes.

The youngest living Mikaelson licked his lips and gently brushed a strand of blonde hair away from the child's face. "Mama went to Heaven," Kol said softly.

"Even my daddy?"

"Yes, Caroline. But I promise I'll take care of you. I'll protect you with my life," Kol promised. Determination was set in his eyes.

No one would ever take Kol Mikaelson as a child person. Even he himself thought he despised children. Yet when he looked at Caroline, he felt the need to protect her.

Caroline just nodded slowly at Kol and held his hand. The simple gesture shocked him, and he nearly yanked his hand away as if she had an infectious disease. But then Kol just gave her a small smile and pulled her into his arms. He sat her on his hip and walked up the old wooden stairs of his home. Caroline watched in awe as she saw how beautiful his home was.

Kol walked into the guest bedroom next to him and placed Caroline on the soft queen sized bed. Caroline's eyes lit up with glee and she began to jump around. Kol started to worry, not wanting her to fall and hurt herself.

"Caroline, it's bed time," he said with his eyes trained on her.

She just plopped herself down on the bed and fell back. Her head hit the fluffy pillows and she sprawled herself around the bed like a starfish. Kol chuckled and started to leave the room.

"Wait!"

Kol stopped and turned around.

"Thank you, Kol. Good night," Caroline said softly.

**CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP.**

Caroline heard blood-curdling screams. Her eyes were shut tight and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't block the sound.

After Kol got a call the previous week, he took Caroline and the two of them went to a town called Mystic Falls. Kol was upset about something that he didn't want Caroline to know about. He believed her now ten year old mind couldn't handle it. Yet every night, she'd hear the screams of his victims.

Caroline decided enough was enough. She made her way downstairs from the house they were staying at and was horrified by what she saw. Bodies of girls were on the floor, followed by the owner of the house, who Kol killed. In the middle of the living room was a drunk Kol with blood dripping down his chin. His latest victim was dead at his feet.

"Kol..."

His head snapped up to look at her. The frightened two other girls hiding in the corner whimpered and feared for Caroline's safety. Caroline noticed them and frowned. She walked over towards Kol slowly. Then she held his hand and bit her lip.

"Caroline, I-"

"Let's go home now, Kol. Please? You're scaring me," Caroline whispered.

The others in the room were shocked that Caroline was so calm right now. Kol even had his vampire face on, but it didn't bother her. In fact, Caroline just reached out for him and ran her thumb over the veins under his eyes.

"Let's go home," Caroline repeated.

Kol gulped and nodded. "Yeah," he agreed with a breathy sigh.

**CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP.**

Caroline gulped and ignored the pain of her burning throat. She knew she needed to feed, but after the first time she drank from a human, she was horrified. No, Caroline was going to contain her thirst no matter what. At least until Kol showed up with the blood bags.

"Control it, Caroline," she told herself.

Her blue eyes darted up towards the front door. She could hear footsteps walking towards it. What was only seconds felt like hours as Kol opened the door and walked in.

Kol tossed Caroline a blood bag, which she cause with ease. She wasted no time in drinking the scarlet liquid.

"That was a week without blood, Caroline. You're getting more control over this," Kol praised.

"Hm. Well, time to explain why we're moving around so much. Seriously, what's wrong, Kol?" Caroline asked.

Kol's eyes visibly darkened. "I guess I should tell you. You're bound to find out anyways," he sighed. Kol walked over to Caroline and smiled at her. He pressed his lips against her forehead in a way a brotherly way and looked at her in the eyes. "I have siblings. One in particular is after me and I can't protect you or myself from him. Running is our best option. Listen to me Caroline, he will kill you once he finds you. Then he'll lock me away in a coffin and someday, I will wake up. Right now, my top priority is making sure you're safe and away from him."

"So..."

"So," Kol continued, "in order for him to not find out about you, you need to be away from me."

Caroline's jaw dropped. She shook her head violently and pulled Kol into a hug that would have killed a human. "No. No, Kol," she begged.

Kol felt tears prickle at his eyes and he pushed them back. "You have to, Sweetheart. Even if I have to force you."

"No. No, don't. Kol, I should have a say in this! Please don't make me leave you," Caroline panicked.

"Caroline, look at me," Kol said sternly, even though it killed him to.

"No," Caroline sobbed.

Kol sighed an forced her to look at him. His pupils dilated and he gritted his teeth before saying, "Leave here and never try to find me. If you hear anything about me or Klaus Mikaelson, run away. Don't bring attention to yourself and never flip your humanity switch."

Caroline gasped and felt herself flash out of the house. Her heart pounded in her chest as tears streamed down her cheeks. She tried to force herself to stop, but nothing worked.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline's eyes darted towards the hunter. He was oblivious to the fact she was there, making him her perfect prey. As much as Caroline hated drinking out of any living thing, her thirst was getting to her. It was a month since she last saw Kol and two weeks since she last fed. Caroline was lost in the woods, not knowing where to go. Then she saw the hunter and to her, he was just food.

The hunter rolled his neck and stopped walking. Caroline took this as a chance to pounce on him and bite into his neck. Blood gushed down her throat, which drove her to the brink of ecstasy. The hunter thrashed and screamed, but he was no match against Caroline. She was in a frenzy, wanting more and more blood.

Once the man was dead, realization hit Caroline that she just killed a living creature. Tears prickled at her eyes and she began to sob. Blood dripped down her chin, reminding her of what had just happened.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Caroline panicked. "I didn't mean to," she cried.

She was so focus on what she had done, she didn't realize she was being watched. A dark figure stayed hidden in the shadows, watching Caroline with curiosity. The figure walked slowly towards Caroline till they were only a foot apart.

"It's okay," came a soft voice.

Caroline looked up in shock to see a woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes looking down at her. The first thought to come to Caroline's mind was that the woman was human. But then the woman's vampirism showed when the blood from the hunter hit her senses.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked cautiously.

"Lexi, and I'm gonna help with that blood craving of yours."

**CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP.**

"It's going to be fine, Caroline. Stefan is one of my closest friends. I helped him with his blood addiction. He wants to meet you, and he will!" Lexi said with a smile.

Caroline nodded. She was nervous about meeting Stefan Salvatore. He promised Lexi that he'd take Caroline in and help her live a normal life. Lexi had taken her under her wing and for the past forty-two years, she became Lexi's knew best friend. Now, Caroline was going to be under Stefan's care.

They both arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House, where Stefan was waiting outside. Lexi squealed like a teenage girl and pulled Stefan into a hug.

"Stef! How are you?"

"Lexi, it's good to see you. I'm good, I'm good," Stefan said with a smile. He pulled away and turned towards Caroline. "Hi, you must be Caroline. It's nice to finally meet you," he said.

Caroline smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you too. Um, thanks for agreeing to take me in and whatnot," she said, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

Stefan instantly knew he would like Caroline. "Hey, any friend of Lexi is a friend of mine. Come inside," he said politely.

They all walked inside, and Caroline instantly realized there was a human in the house. Once they were in the living room, Caroline saw a girl sitting on the couch. She turned around to face Caroline, causing Caroline to gasp.

"Tatia?"

The girl frowned. "Uh, no... I'm sorry, I'm Elena. You must have me confused with someone else."

Caroline shook her head. "You're a doppelgänger," she said. Everyone stared at Caroline, wanting her to continue. She gulped and rubbed the back of her neck. "A doppelgänger. It's like a twin of a person, only they aren't twins. You look exactly like the Petrova doppelgängers. The original one was Tatia. I thought the last one ended with Katherine Pierce."

Everyone looked at Caroline in shock. Stefan held Elena's hand and kept his eyes on Caroline. "Is it bad? Being a doppelgänger, I mean," he asked.

In her mind, Caroline screamed yes. She wasn't sure whether or not to tell them though. They just met her, and telling them what happens to Petrova doppelgängers isn't the best first impression. After a minute, she asked, "Have you ever heard of the sun and moon curse?"

**A/N I know this is short but I'll update later today. Thanks for reading!**

**-CTTP**


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you know about all of this?" asked the older Salvatore.

Caroline gulped. "Because the person who turned me was Kol Mikaelson. Klaus had six siblings. Two of them are dead, leaving Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, and Finn."

Damon eyed the blonde and asked another question. "And we should believe you why? How do you even know he was telling you the truth? For all we know, this Kol guy could've told you false information and sent you off."

A low growl escaped Caroline, surprising everyone-especially Lexi. "Kol saved me from a fire when I was six and raised me for twelve years. Not once had he told me a lie, and he never had a reason to. I'm telling you what I know and what I've found out over the years. Most of this information are from ancient vampires older than all of you combined."

Elena placed her hand on Caroline's shoulder. "I believe you Caroline."

"So what do we do now?" Stefan asked. "Is there any way to keep her away from Klaus?"

"If you want, I'll do more research on this," Caroline offered.

"You do that Blondie. Meanwhile, I'm going to go help the council find some vamps," Damon said as he walked out the front door. "Oh and uh, there's a party at the Grill tomorrow tonight. You both should come."

**CTTP. ****CTTP. ****CTTP. ****CTTP. ****CTTP. ****CTTP. ****CTTP. ****CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP**

"Why are we going again?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I agree with Caroline. Why don't we just stay home or go to the movies?" Stefan suggested.

The both of them were laying on their stomach on Stefan's bed, dressed for the party. Lexi playfully glared at the two and said, "Oh c'mon. Stef, it's your birthday. And Care, this is the perfect way for you to make some friends and blend in!"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but Damon wants us to come. Don't you think that's the slightest bit suspicious?" he asked.

Lexi groaned. "We are going to the party and that's settled. Besides, Elena's coming," she sang.

"Elena broke up with me," Stefan said suddenly.

The two girls looked at Stefan in shock. "Why?" Caroline asked.

He shrugged and said with a sigh, "Can you blame her? She's been through a lot and being told the first ever vampire/ werewolf wants to sacrifice her is kind of the last thing a girl wants to hear."

"We are going and that's final," Lexi said with an eye roll.

It wasn't long until the three of them were at the Grill. Stefan introduced Caroline as his distant cousin and went off with Lexi somewhere. Caroline, who was more than nervous, found herself making small conversation with some people she'd be going to school with.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie."

"I'm Caroline."

As the two shook hands, Bonnie gasped and yanked her arm away. Caroline studied her for a moment before asking if she was okay. Bonnie lied and nodded, saying she remembered she had to do something and left.

"Strange," Caroline muttered to herself.

"Hey, you must be Damon and Stefan's cousin. I'm Matt."

Caroline smiled at the human boy. "Caroline," she said, shaking his hand.

"So what brought you to Mystic Falls?" Matt asked.

"Oh, well, uh," Caroline began, "my parents passed away, so Damon offered to take me in."

Matt looked shocked. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Wow. I never took Damon as the type of person to do that," Matt said.

As if on cue, Damon appeared with a smirk on his face. He draped his arm around Caroline's shoulder and said with a laugh, "Yeah, I know right. Sorry, but I'm gonna have to steal Caroline away from you for a moment."

Damon dragged Caroline to the far end of the room and glared at her. "Listen here, Blondie, because this is important. This town has been facing a lot of deaths relating to vampires, so the last thing we need is another one in town," he growled in a low voice.

"I don't drink from humans," Caroline hissed.

A hand was placed on Damon's shoulder and the both of them looked to see an angry Lexi. "Back. Off," she said warningly.

Damon shrugged Lexi's hand away and stormed off somewhere with a plan in his head. Meanwhile, Lexi and Caroline joined Stefan in pool.

Stefan's eyes were trained on a certain doppelgänger, who was trying to not look back at him. Caroline rolled her eyes at Stefan. "Stef, go talk to her," she said. Stefan shook his head no. "Fine. Then _I'll_ talk to her."

Before anyone could object, Caroline was walking towards Elena. She gave her a small smile, which Elena returned.

"Look, I know you're here to talk about Stefan, but-"

"Just, hear what I have to say," Caroline cut in. When Elena didn't say anything, Caroline continued. "I know this is a lot to take in. Stefan wouldn't ask you to be fine with all of this, because that's just who he is. He cares about you that much, that he'd let you go. But I think you're making a mistake. You aren't the first human to be with a vampire. The love of Lexi's life was human when she first met him, and he accepted her. Elena, I'm not saying that you should just be back together with Stefan and be okay with the vampire stuff, because I'd be terrified if I was you. I'm saying, give him a chance. Give him a chance to show you he can be your knight in shinning armor. Give him a chance, so he can show you what an amazing guy he is with or without all of the drama going on right now."

There was a moment of silence before Elena nodded. She smiled at Caroline. "Thank you," she said before walking off towards Stefan.

Caroline sighed and decided she needed a drink. Lexi joined her with a grin on her face. "You have no idea how happy Stefan is right now. That was an epic thing you just did, Carebear," Lexi said, downing her drink.

"If I didn't do it, you would've," Caroline shrugged.

Lexi laughed. "Yeah, probably."

"Ooh, what are you guys doing?" Damon asked, sitting next to Caroline.

"Just talking about how amazing it was to be away from you. But now that you're here..." Caroline's voice trailed off.

"Ha, ha, cute, really cute."

Caroline gave him a sarcastic smile and rolled her eyes. Then she frowned and asked, "Why do I smell vervain?"

Damon inwardly panicked, but played it off by asking back, "How can you smell vervain?"

"I've been drinking the stuff after Kol made me leave. My tolerance for it is higher than most vampires and I could smell it a mile away. I know you have some in your basement, so I'll ask again. Why. Do. I. Smell. Vervain?" Caroline asked. Something was off to her and she began to worry.

Before Damon could make up a lame excuse, the town Sheriff and several deputies walked in. They went straight towards Damon, Lexi, and Caroline with emotionless expressions. One of them vervained Lexi, causing her to collapse. Caroline watched, horrified as Lexi was dragged away. Her eyes met Stefan's and the two of them tried to follow Lexi.

"Sorry, you'll have to use another exit," said one of the deputies blocking the doors.

They turned around to go out the back entrance. Elena followed them, staying close to Stefan. When they made it outside, they saw Lexi shoving the two deputies away from her. Sheriff Richardson shot Lexi several times with her gun, but it didn't stop her from walking towards her. Time seemed to freeze as Damon ran up and stabbed Lexi with a wooden stake in the heart.

Stefan covered Elena's mouth to stop her from screaming. Caroline's jaw dropped and tears filled her eyes.

"Why?" Lexi asked in a strained voice.

"It's all part of my plan," Damon grunted, twisting the stake deeper into her.

Caroline felt Stefan hold her back with one arm, not allowing her to run up and save her best friend.

Then, Lexi fell to the ground, lifeless.

**A/N I have no idea what Liz Forbes's maiden name was, so I just put Richardson. If anyone _does_ know, please tell me! Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes!**

**-CTTP**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

** *Important!***

**Now that Caroline is introduced to the others and Lexi's death happened, the story is going to speed up to when Klaus and the others come in.**

**-CTTP**

"How could you? You son of a bitch!" Caroline roared.

"Hey, I just got the three of us cleared for the deaths! Our vampire problem is gone!" Damon exclaimed.

"And so is Lexi," Caroline said sourly. "You make me sick," she spat before running up to her new room so she could mourn.

Stefan wanted Damon to pay though. It wasn't long till he staked Damon below his heart.

Damon groaned in pain. "You missed."

"No. You saved my life; I'm sparing yours. We're even, and now we're done."

And with that, he walked away.

**CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP.**

"Are you positive?" Caroline asked into the phone. She had this heartbroken expression on her face that made Stefan worry. "Yeah, thank you, Margret," Caroline said before hanging up.

"So...?" Damon began.

"Klaus got to Kol years ago," Caroline sighed. "Before he was taken, Kol found out that Elijah was free and he's been looking for Elena also. Elijah would stop at nothing to give Klaus her. Elena has two originals after her now. It isn't safe for her in Mystic Falls. Margret said the best thing to do is leave Mystic Falls. Klaus can't do the sacrifice is she isn't here."

Elena shook her head. "I'm not leaving."

Damon growled at her. "Then I'll make you leave."

"Damon, stop," Stefan sighed. "Did she say anything else?"

Caroline pinched the bridge of his nose. "She said the sacrifice needs a werewolf. This town doesn't have one, right?" There was complete silence. Caroline groaned. "Seriously? There is?"

Stefan nodded. "Tyler Lockwood."

"Simple! Kill him and gain us some time!" Damon suggested as if it was the greatest idea ever.

Elena glared at him. "He's our friend, Damon! What else, Care?"

"There's three things, but all involve someone dying," Caroline said hesitantly. "Bonnie could do a spell which would take another human's life, but paralyze Klaus forever until someone feeds him blood. There's another one that would involve Elena dying but being resurrected because another human died. Then there's the obvious; Elena can become a vampire."

"I'm going for option A and throwing Klaus to the bottom of the Atlantic ocean," Damon said.

"Bonnie, would you be able to do it?" Elena asked the witch.

At first, Bonnie shook her head. Then she nodded. "Yeah. But I don't think we should kill someone for this, guys. It isn't right!"

"What else can we do?" Stefan asked. "We can't let Elena die! Tonight's the full moon!"

Caroline thought for a moment. "I'll call some more witches, but the options are limited here."

A split second later, Damon had Caroline inches off the ground, his hand gripping her throat tightly. "You better hurry up before I make sure you're the vampire being sacrificed tonight."

Caroline kicked Damon in his no-no-zone and he dropped her with a groan. She slammed him into the nearest wall and hissed viciously at him. "I'm doing the best I can, so stop being an asshole and calm down! I'll make sure Elena will stay human and alive!"

After that, everyone split up to find out a way to save Elena. Caroline was doing everything she could, but every scenario had a death involved, and it wasn't Klaus who'd die. For hours and hours Caroline searched until she got a phone call from Stefan.

"Is Elena with you?"

"No...Stefan, what's wrong?"

"They took her. They took her," Stefan said over and over.

"Who? Who took her?"

"I don't know! Bonnie has been trying to locate her, but nothing is working! Is there anywhere she could be?"

Caroline bit her lip. "Where the sacrifice will take place, maybe? Klaus isn't here yet, so Elijah must have taken her. I'm getting her back," Caroline said.

"Care, just be careful. I can't lose you too."

"I'll be fine. I'll see you soon."

Then, Caroline flashed off to save her best friend. She ran through the woods, soon realizing that the closer she got, the more vampires there were around her. Caroline climbed onto a tree and jumped from tree to tree, hoping to not get caught. She could hear Elena's heartbeat nearby.

When she saw Elena, the moon was nearly out. In another hour, the sacrifice would take place. It was dark enough to see stars starting to appear, and if it wasn't for Elena's life being at risk right now, Caroline would gaze at them for ages.

"Let her go, Elijah. Jenna has nothing to do with this!" Caroline heard Elena exclaim.

Caroline peered through the thick branches of the tree she was on and focused on the scene before her. Elena and two other woman seemed to be stuck by some kind of spell. Elijah Mikaelson, dressed in a fancy suit, stood beside someone who Caroline suspected was a witch. When the female werewolf started to yell, the woman beside Elijah raised her hand and slightly curled her fingers. The she-wolf howled in pain and dropped to her knees.

_'I need to get Elijah away and get rid of the witch," _Caroline thought to herself. She whipped out her phone and texted the others.

-_**I see Elena and her aunt. We're where the sacrifice will take place. Get over here and be a distraction!**_

Five minutes later, Caroline heard several screams from somewhere in the woods. She looked at Elijah, who frowned and left to see what was going on. Once Elijah was out of sight, Caroline jumped down from her hiding place.

She pointed to the witch when Elena saw her and Elena understood.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" Elena exclaimed, distracting the witch.

Caroline took that as her chance to launch herself at the witch. She snapped her neck like it was nothing and whatever that was keeping Elena from running was gone.

"Caroline? Elena!"

Stefan emerged from the trees and flashed over to them. He pulled Elena flush against his chest and sighed in relief.

"Get her out of here. Now!" Caroline ordered.

Everyone but Caroline and a confused Jenna left. Elijah appeared no later and held Caroline from her throat. His eyes held hatred and anger. He looked murderous.

"You're the noble Elijah that Kol told me about?" Caroline choked out.

Elijah growled and squeezed Caroline's throat even tighter. He threw her to the ground before flashing to Jenna and ripping her heart out of her chest. Caroline screamed as Jenna's lifeless body fell to the ground. Elijah went back to Caroline and gripped her arm.

"You knew Kol?" Elijah hissed.

"Who do you think turned me?" she snarled.

"Where is he?" Elijah asked, less threatening now.

Caroline scowled. "How should I know? Your psychopath hybrid brother put him in a coffin somewhere!"

Elijah scowled. After a few moments of silence he said, "You will be punished for interfering with the sacrifice."

"Ooh, I'm shaking," Caroline said sarcastically.

"You will be begging for mercy once Niklaus finds out," Elijah hissed in her ear.

**CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP.**

_"If I die, at least I'd die happy," _Caroline thought to herself.

She was tied to a chair with ropes laced with vervain and had pencils stabbing her hands. The pain she felt was nothing to her after an hour. It was like a dull ache she couldn't get rid of. Caroline could hear the tantrum the big bad hybrid was having. She could hear the glass being broken, and also hear his yelling.

Closing her eyes, Caroline thought back to when everyone accepted her as a friend. She was with Stefan and Elena, laughing over how she pulled down Damon's pants in front of everyone because he bit her. Bonnie had shown up right then while Damon was still on his search for Caroline so he could kill her. Then Matt and Jeremy appeared with beer, and Elena scolded Jeremy for drinking one. Damon found them and he was about to bite Matt out of anger when Caroline punched him in the face and told him to calm down. The look on Damon's face was hilarious, and eventually, Caroline said sorry and made a peace offering by giving him alcohol.

Caroline opened her eyes to see a guy standing in the doorway with a furious look. His curly brown hair was perfect and his blue/green eyes were enticing. If it wasn't for the scowl on his face, Caroline was considering Klaus attractive. Actually, she found him attractive even with the scowl.

"You," Klaus growled.

"Me," Caroline mocked.

Klaus flashed over to her till their faces were only an inch away. "I will bring hell to your life, Sweetheart. Every friend you may have, or a person you may have spoken to, I will kill them. Their deaths will be on you," Klaus said in a low voice.

Caroline held back a shiver. "No. Their deaths will be on _you_. I have heard stories of the big bad Klaus Mikaelson. I have heard stories of how you tortured Katerina. You killed an innocent girl's family because you had a little tantrum, and their deaths are your fault," Caroline spat.

Klaus eyed Caroline. "Katerina. Tell me, have you ever met her in person?"

"Have you?" Caroline shot back.

No one has ever spoken to Klaus Mikaelson like this and lived to tell the tale. Yet here Caroline was, talking to him like he was a pest. Even she wondered why she wasn't dead yet.

Suddenly, Klaus bit into Caroline's neck. A gasp escaped her lips, but she didn't feel pain. Since Klaus's werewolf side is still dormant, he was just a vampire now. Caroline felt herself losing a lot of blood and panicked. Then, Klaus pulled away and licked his lips.

"You have vervain in you," Klaus murmured.

"Problem?"

"Only for you, Love. I suppose I could just bleed you out till the vervain is gone," Klaus said.

"Fantastic," Caroline drawled.

**A/N Sorry that I skipped to the sacrifice! I just needed Klaus and the others to come in! Thank you to everyone reading this and a very special thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or put this story as your favorite!**

**-CTTP**


	5. Chapter 5

The light streamed in from the window, brightening the room. Caroline sat on the queen sized bed, staring at the window with a longing look. If it wasn't for Klaus's compulsion, she'd be out the window and back with her friends.

In the two weeks Caroline has been stuck in Elijah/ Klaus's house, she found out that Katherine Pierce was stuck here also. Caroline remembered the first time she met the Petrova doppelgänger.

_***Flashback***_

_"Get in!" Caroline hissed, pulling the terrified vampire into her hotel room. She closed the door and listened the sound of the vampire hunters passing her room. Once the loud footsteps were gone, Caroline faced the doppelgänger with curiosity. "Tatia?"_

_"What? No, I am Katherine. Katherine Pierce."_

_"Well, Katherine Pierce, stop drawing attention to yourself!"_

_Katherine scowled at Caroline. "Hey, I don't need some Baby Vampire telling me what to do. I can take care of myself."_

_Caroline snorted. "Oh, please. Another second out there and you would be dead."_

_"Fine, you saved my life. Big whoop. How long have you even been a vampire? A day? A month?"_

_"A week," Caroline muttered._

_Katherine didn't tease the young vampire. Instead, she looked impress. "A week and you haven't killed any of the humans here? Damn, girl. Look, if you ever see me again, consider me in your debt. By Baby Vamp." As fast as she came, Katherine was gone. _

"I need to find her," Caroline whispered to herself.

She was about to say she needed to find Kol as well, but his compulsion kicked in and she stopped. When Caroline heard Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson were in Mystic Falls, her first thought was to leave. She was about to when she found a loophole in Kol's compulsion.

He never said when to run.

Caroline forgot all about the loophole. That was how she would get away from Klaus! As long as Klaus wasn't specific about things, she could leave. Caroline looked at the daylight ring Kol had given her the day he turned her.

"I miss you," Caroline murmured.

"Talking about me, Love?"

Caroline turned around and saw Klaus smirking at her from the door way. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I would never miss you. Just let me go, Klaus."

Klaus walked over to her at a painfully slow pace. It was like he was stalking his prey, and Caroline felt uneasy. "Now Love, why would I do that? You haven't been punished yet."

"I thought being in the same room as you was punishment enough."

A second later, Klaus had Caroline pinned against the wall, one hand on her waist, another cupping her cheek. "You have no idea what I am capable of, Sweetheart," Klaus growled.

Caroline felt her heart race, which didn't go unnoticed by Klaus. In fact, he smirked at the fact he could make her react like this. Their eyes met and whatever anger either of them felt was gone. Klaus soon looked away though and gulped.

"I'm going to be gone for awhile. Don't cause any trouble and stay out of the basement," Klaus said, looking back at Caroline and dilating his pupils.

Once Klaus was gone, Caroline waited five minutes before walking out the room. She walked down the spiral staircase and bit her lip. What was in the basement? It didn't take Caroline long until she found the door to the basement.

_"He didn't say who's basement,"_ she thought to herself with a smirk.

She opened the door and walked down the wooden stairs. Unlike the main part of the house, the basement was old and smelly. There were spider webs everywhere and the light flickered every now and then. Caroline sighed and began to walk down the narrow hallway until she reached a door. She opened it cautiously and her jaw dropped. There were five coffins in the middle of the room.

Caroline opened one and saw a girl who looked like she was in the '20's . _"Rebekah,"_ she thought. Her eyes focused on the dagger in Rebekah's body. Caroline went to the next coffin and opened it to see a man she never saw before. _"Finn_," Caroline guessed. The next coffin she opened held Elijah. Klaus must have been really upset at him for letting Caroline ruin the sacrifice. She went to the next one and slowly opened it.

Tears formed in her eyes when she saw none other than Kol Mikaelson. "Kol," Caroline gasped. "Oh my god, Kol."

_***Flashback***_

_"Caroline? Caroline, I'm home," Kol said as he walked inside his house. _

_There was a loud clap of thunder, followed by a whimper. Kol frowned and walked to Caroline's bedroom. Without knocking, he stormed in. The room was dark from the power outage, but Kol could see perfectly fine. He searched the room for the little girl, softly calling out her name. Kol stopped in front of Caroline's closet. He opened the slide doors to see the seven year old girl curled up into a ball with tears streaming down her cheeks. _

_"Caroline," Kol whispered. _

_"Kol?" Caroline croaked out. There was another boom of thunder, causing Caroline to jump up in fright and cling onto Kol's leg. _

_Kol's heart broke as he saw how scared Caroline was. He picked her up and rocked her in his arms as if she was a baby. "Sweetheart, it's okay. Nothing will hurt you. I won't let anything hurt you. Okay? Nothing will ever hurt you as long as I'm alive."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise," Kol whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Now, why don't I go make you some food and you can tell me all about how your day at school was? Does that sound good?"_

_Caroline nodded, feeling better. She smiled at Kol and said, "I love you, Kol."_

_Kol grinned. "I love you too!" he said, tossing her in the air and catching her. Caroline giggled. "To the kitchen!"_

_"Kol! Slow down!" Caroline laughed as the original ran downstairs at a speed that wasn't even a forth of his potential._

Caroline let out a relieved sob and held Kol's cold hand. "I found you." She yanked the dagger out of Kol and kissed his forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

**_1960_**

_Caroline giggled and kissed her father's cheek. Mr. Forbes picked up his daughter and spun her around in the air. He smiled at Caroline and placed her back on the ground. Mrs. Forbes called the two of them in for supper with a grin. _

_"Gosh Caroline! I how many darn times have I told you to take off your shoes before you enter the house? Well run along now," Mrs. Forbes sighed. _

_"Sorry, Mommy," Caroline said sweetly before sliding off her muddy shoes and running to the kitchen table. She lifted herself onto her chair and sat patiently for her mom and dad to sit down. _

_Suddenly, a fire erupted from the stove. The dish rag nearby went up in flames, then the window curtains followed. Caroline gasped. She jumped off her chair and watched as the fire traveled quickly towards her. _

_"Mama!"_

_Caroline tried to run, but tripped over her own feet. Mr. and Mrs. Forbes ran to their daughter. Smoke and ash filled the air and Caroline coughed before covering her mouth and nose with the bottom of her dress. The ceiling collapsed, blocking the only exit. _

_"Caroline? Darling, are you okay?"_

_"I can't breathe!" Caroline sobbed. _

_"Caroline, I love you," Mrs. Forbes said. "I love you so much."_

_"Mommy, what's going on?"_

_Peering though the flames and ash, Mrs. Forbes could make out a figure running towards them. She took this as a chance to save Caroline. "Help! Help! Please, save my daughter! Help!"_

_Caroline saw a handsome young man run in and grab her before running right out of the house. She cried and called for her parents, but before her mysterious rescuer could do anything, the house went up in complete flames. _

_"Mama?! Daddy?!"_

_"Shh, you're safe. Shh, it's okay," cooed the man. _

_"W-who are you?" Caroline asked, stepping away from him. _

_"I'm Kol. Kol Mikaelson."_

**_1972_**

_"Caroline? Caroline, are you okay?"_

_"What happened?" _

_Caroline sat up and saw that she was in a hotel room. Then, it hit her like a ton of bricks._

_"Oh my god. I killed someone!" Caroline panicked. _

_Kol gently grabbed Caroline's shoulders. "It's okay, Care. It's going to be okay."_

_Caroline shook her head. "Where are we, Kol?"_

_"We're at a hotel in New York."_

_"Why? Is it because of what I did?"_

_Kol's silence confirmed Caroline's thoughts. She looked like she was about to crumble into a million pieces. Kol had never seen her look so devastated before. He knew Caroline hadn't meant to kill on her first feeding, but it happened. In the short time they were in New York though, Kol found out that his older brother was near. If Klaus found out about Caroline, he'd kill her. _

_"I'm going to be gone for a week, Care. There is some blood in the fridge, and I'll have Margret come check on you from time to time. She'll get you a daylight ring. I love you, Caroline," Kol said. _

_"B-but-"_

_"I'll be back before you know it."_

**_*One week later*_**

_"Kol said he's caught up with something. Don't you worry, child. He'll be here later tonight," Margret smiled. _

_Unlike most witches, Margret did not entirely hate vampires. She loved Kol and Caroline like they were her own kids. Especially Caroline. Since the day she saw her, Margret knew Caroline would have a big purpose in life. _

_"I'll see you tomorrow," Caroline said softly as Margret left. _

_That's when she heard yelling and saw a girl running down the hallway. Caroline sniffed and smelled vervain. She pulled the girl into her hotel room and closed the door. _

_It wasn't even five minutes later when the girl quickly left. Caroline frowned and sat on the hotel bed. She sighed and rested her head on the fluffy pillows. Her eyes closed and she was soon asleep. _

_When Caroline woke up, Kol was driving her somewhere. _

_"Kol?"_

_"Look who's awake," Kol teased. _

_"Where are we going?"_

_"We are going far away from here," Kol said. _

_"Why?" Caroline asked. _

_Kol couldn't tell her. He wasn't ready to tell Caroline about his past. He wasn't ready to leave her. No. Kol needed more time with Caroline before he told her about his murderous brother. Instead, he just told her having the Petrova doppelgänger in the same state as them was bad. Caroline just went with it, not wanting to annoy Kol._

**_*Four weeks later* _**

_Lexi grinned at Caroline. "Wake up, Care!"_

_Caroline groaned and rolled over on her side. "Why?" she whined. _

_"There is a very cute boy here you would like to take you out on a date," Lexi said._

_"Who? What's his name?"_

_"Connor..."_

_"Ugh!" Caroline said in disgust. She shook her head and got up reluctantly. "Tell him to leave, and if he doesn't...compel him. That boy is a pervert," Caroline muttered. _

_Lexi laughed. "Oh, c'mon. You have to admit he's cute!"_

_Caroline rolled her eyes with a smile. "So what? He's a cute pervert, happy now? I just want to sleep, Lex."_

_"In the week you've been with me, all you've done is sleep! When was the last time you ate?"_

_Just the thought of blood made Caroline's eyes darken. She felt her throat burn with thirst. "A week," Caroline replied._

_Lexi scrunched up her nose. "Wow. There's blood in the cooler, you know."_

_"Mm hm. I'm gonna go back to sleep now," Caroline mumbled. Her eyes closed and she fell back on her bed. _

_"Lazy ass," Lexi snorted. _

**_2014_**

_"Caroline. truth or dare?"_

_"Dare."_

_Elena and Bonnie grinned at each other. They smirked and Elena said, "I dare you to eat this cookie from wherever it lands. You can't use your hands also."_

_"This should be good," Damon muttered._

_Elena tossed the cookie in the air, and everyone watched as it landed in Damon's lap. Everyone but Damon and Caroline burst into fits of laughter. Matt and Jeremy were gasping for air, and Elena and Bonnie were trying to apologize, but kept messing up from them laughing at the same time. Stefan choked on his drink and laughed/coughed at the same time. _

_"Oh hell no," Caroline said, shaking her head. _

_"Seriously, Elena?" Damon muttered._

_"Eat the cookie!" Elena giggled. _

_Caroline scrunched up her nose. Then she crawled over to were Damon was sitting and bit her lip. "I really don't like you both right now," she said to Elena and Bonnie. Then she leaned down and was about to bite the cookie when Damon shifted, causing the cookie to go closer to his no-no-zone. "Damon!" Caroline exclaimed._

_"I actually didn't mean to do that," Damon said truthfully. _

_"Damn it," Caroline muttered and inched closer to him. She leaned forwards and bit the cookie. She ate it and licked the crumbs off her lips. Everyone whooped and Caroline felt herself blush. Damon pressed his lips together and cleared his throat. _

_"Talk about awkward," Caroline thought to herself._

**A/N This chapter just showed a bit of Caroline's past. I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**-CTTP**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I know it's been awhile since I last updated, so I'll just sum up what has happened so far.**

**Caroline is trapped in a house with Klaus. She finds a loophole in his compulsion and goes to the basement after he leaves. Caroline finds coffins and opens one to reveal Kol. She pulled the dagger out after having a flashback. **

**-CTTP**

"Caroline."

"Klaus."

"Why are you in my room?" Klaus asked. "Trying to seduce your way to freedom?"

Caroline rolled her eyes in disgust. "No. I need blood and thought you might have some in your room."

Klaus walked towards Caroline with questioning eyes. "Really?" he mused. He bit into his wrist and held it out towards Caroline. "Have at it, Sweetheart."

Blood sharing was the first thing Kol ever told her about being a vampire. He always told her to never share blood with someone unless it's necessary or you love them. He told her that it was intimate and it was like 'vampire sex.'

But Caroline was really hungry. In her eyes, it was necessary. She hadn't fed since before she even ended up as Klaus's prisoner. Not being able to stop herself, she grabbed Klaus's wrist and drank. Caroline's eyes fluttered close and she gulped down more blood. She was drinking enough blood to kill a human.

"Easy there, Love," Klaus said softly, pulling his arm away.

Caroline growled and pulled his arm back, sinking her sharp fangs into his skin. Only, it wasn't his arm she bit. Caroline pulled Klaus against her and bit into his neck. Bloodlust washed over her, and Klaus realized it right then. He would be lying if he didn't enjoy it though.

The logical side Caroline had, pushed through a few seconds later. She flashed to the other side of the room with shock and horror written on her face.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"Caroline..."

"I lost control," Caroline muttered, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry."

Klaus was stunned for a moment. She was _apologizing _to him. He tried to kill her friend, he made her his prisoner, he even daggered the man that raised Caroline. Yet she was _apologizing._ Klaus was amazed by Caroline's compassion.

Caroline flashed out of the room and went to hers, which was next door. _"I love control. If he was human, I would've killed him! Oh my God, what have I done? Damn it! I can't even control my bloodthirst!" _Caroline thought to herself.

She decided to call it a night and went to bed, thinking about Kol and wondering when he'd wake up.

_"Caroline."_

_"Kol?"_

_Caroline looked around and gasped when she saw that she was in her old house. The house she grew up in for twelve years with Kol. Everything was exactly how she remembered it. The intricate carvings on the railings of the stairs. The paintings Caroline made hanging on the walls. The ratty 'Welcome' matt at the front door Caroline abused with her feet when she was done playing in the mud. _

_"Care."_

_Her eyes landed on the man standing in her old kitchen. She slowly walked towards him. "Kol? Kol, is it really you?"_

_To answer her question, the youngest Mikaelson reached out and cupped her cheek. "It's me, Sweetheart."_

_"What's going on? Have you woken up?" Caroline asked. _

_Kol smiled and nodded. "Yes, I have. We're in your dream, right now Caroline. I just need to tell you that I'm going to wake my other siblings. When I do, we will see each other again. But, you must act like you do not know me well. Is that clear, Caroline? You must not let Niklaus know how close we are or else he might hurt you. I am simply just your creator."_

_Caroline nodded and pulled Kol into a hug. "I've miss you," she said with teary eyes. "I hate you so much for making me leave, but I missed you."_

_"I've missed you too. I'll see you soon Caroline."_

_He kissed her forehead and like that, he was gone._

Caroline woke up the next morning with a small smile. It was soon gone when she remembered what she did though. The smell of blood made her senses spike up. Caroline frowned and walked out of her room. She walked downstairs and saw Klaus drinking from a girl. Before she could run away, Klaus stopped her.

"Ah, Caroline. Why don't you come over," he said, dilating his pupils.

Her legs were moving before she could even process what was going on. She felt her fangs come out as the smell of blood got stronger. _"Control it!"_ Caroline yelled to herself. "What do you want, Klaus?" she asked.

"Oh, I want many things," Klaus smirked. Caroline's blue eyes widened slightly. "But right now, I want you to join me. You _did_ say you needed blood, right?"

"I don't drink from humans," Caroline spat.

"Drink, Caroline."

"No."

"Drink."

"No."

"DRINK."

"NO."

Caroline's eyes were focused on the floor. She was determined to stop herself from drinking from another creature. The guilt from drinking from Klaus was already killing her.

"Drink," Klaus growled in a low voice.

She was about to shout no again, but someone cut her off.

"I believe she said no, Niklaus."

"Elijah."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I know, I know. The last update was way too short. But at least I updated, right?**

**-CTTP**

"Elijah."

"Oh, you didn't forget about us, did you Nik?" asked a feminine voice.

All of the originals entered the room. Caroline's eyes landed on Kol. She fought back the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips and managed to scowl instead. "Wonderful, there's more," she drawled.

Rebekah, the second youngest original, glared at Caroline and spat out, "Watch that mouth of yours before I-"

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, sister," Kol chuckled.

"Kol," Klaus whispered. He looked back and forth between Kol and Caroline. "I believe you were the one who turned Caroline. That _is_ what 'Lijah informed me of before I shoved a dagger into his heart," he said.

Kol's eyes landed on Caroline. Inside, he was leaping for joy and grinning like a fool. Instead, he said, "Yes, I do believe I did. It's hard to tell. After all, I was a bit tipsy at the time, if you know what I mean."

If Caroline was hurt, she didn't show it. The only expression she wore was annoyance. It was an expression that could mean anything. Annoyance of everyone. Annoyance of Klaus's previous actions. Annoyance of what Kol said.

"How did you all-"

"Nik," Kol laughed, cutting off another one of his siblings, "I have more allies than you think. It was only a matter of time until someone found me."

_"Yeah, me,"_ thought Caroline.

Kol clapped his hands together and smiled. "I think we all need a drink."

**CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP.**

Klaus had let Caroline leave. She wasn't free from him though. No, Klaus would never just free someone without it being in his favor. He had let Caroline go on the condition that she would give him information on Elena and the others. Caroline nearly cried when he made everything specific to the point there was no way to find a way out of it.

"Caroline?" Stefan stared at the girl in front of him, who looked ready to burst into tears.

"I found him!" Caroline said. "I found Kol and the others. There's so much I need to tell you, but right now, I need to see Elena."

Caroline stormed into the house and saw the doppelgänger in the living room with the others. They all looked shocked to see her. Immediately, they ran to Caroline and pulled her into a group hug.

"Care! It's so good to see you," Elena sighed.

"How did you get away from him?" asked a familiar voice.

_"Alaric," _Caroline thought. Her blue eyes landed on the vampire hunter, who reminded her of the woman she failed to save. "Klaus let me go," she said. "But he's making me spy on you guys. Please, whatever you guys are planning, don't bring it up around me. I've been trying to find a way out of his compulsion, but ignoring you all is my only way loophole."

After that, Caroline told them everything she could. She brought up the other originals being awake, which angered Damon.

"The whole lot of them? They're unstoppable now! There's no way we can save Elena!" he roared.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. "There is. I've given you options, now choose. I need to do more research on this whole sacrifice thing. Something doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean?" Alaric asked.

"The whole curse put on Klaus by the original witch doesn't seem right. The original witch hated Klaus. Why would she tell him something that could bring Hell on Earth? It'd go against her nature of keeping balance. There's something wrong with the sacrifice," Caroline said.

Silence fell over the room. Bonnie cleared her throat and pursed her lips before saying, "I'll look into it. I'm going to ask you for something in return though."

Caroline frowned, but nodded. "What is it?"

"Distract Klaus. We need him away from us, Care. I know this is a lot to be asking for, but-"

"I'll do it," Caroline cut in. She smiled at everyone. "You guys are the only friends I have. I'm not going to lose either of you to some power-high vampire."

Jeremy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "The full moon is next week, Caroline. Just keep this Klaus guy distracted 'till then."

**CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP.**

Caroline's throat still slightly burned from the vervain she drank. After all the compulsion from Klaus, she was finally given a way out. Just incase though, she had a vial of vervain Stefan gave her, tucked in her boots.

"Caroline," came a voice. Klaus Mikaelson stood in front of her with a smirk. His eyes pierced into hers, making a shiver run down her spine.

"Klaus," Caroline mimicked.

"Come in. I'd like to hear what your pesky little friends are planning."

The blonde vampire walked inside and saw all of the originals sitting in the living room. Kol and Finn were watching TV and Elijah was reading a book. Rebekah had magazines piled next to her. She was flipping through them all, with a slight frown.

"Fashion has really changed," was all she said. Rebekah looked at Caroline. "Well are you going to sit down?"

Caroline lowered her gaze to the wooden floor and sat down across from Kol, next to Rebecca. Kol didn't even glance at her. His eyes were trained on the TV. Caroline decided not to look at him like he was doing to her. Instead, she looked at Klaus, who sat down next to Finn.

"So tell me," Klaus smirked, "what ingenious plan should I know about?"

"Nothing," Caroline said truthfully. "Everyone is still trying to find out more about the sacrifice," she shrugged. "But they did kick me out since everyone is camping in that house, so I guess I'm staying here."

Klaus trained his eyes on hers, looking for a lie. He found none, much to Caroline's favor. Caroline just sat back and kept eye contact with him as if they were in a contest.

Rebekah snorted at the two. "You can stay at a hotel, can't you?"

"Aw, but where's the fun in that? I get to stay here and annoy the Hell out of you all!" Caroline said with fake excitement.

Caroline knew that if she was going to distract the originals, she was going to have to go all out. Even if it meant doing something she'd regret later.


	9. Chapter 9

"Rebekah, what in God's name are you doing?" Elijah asked with a sigh. He was currently being dragged out of the mansion by a determined blonde original.

"You know the area better than I do. I need to go shopping and there is no way I am taking that _thing_ upstairs. Besides, Kol and Finn are out and Nik says he's busy."

The two of them were soon gone, leaving Caroline alone in the same house as Klaus. Caroline's throat began to burn. She knew instantly that she needed blood.

_"I just had some not long ago. I need to get my cravings under control."_

"It's just us then, Love."

Caroline turned around and saw the devil himself. Klaus was in the doorway of her bedroom with his usual smirk plastered on his face. He was wearing a grey long-sleeved Henley shirt with dark jeans. Caroline observed him like he was the most interesting thing in the world. She looked at the necklaces around his neck to the small stubble he had on his jaw.

"Unfortunately," Caroline spat, though there was not nearly enough venom and hatred in her voice to make it sound real. Her voice sounded distant instead.

Klaus frowned. "Are you alright, Sweetheart?"

Caroline sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Honestly, no. But nothing about me concerns you. And stop calling me 'Love' and 'Sweetheart.' I have a name," she said.

What she said didn't stop Klaus though. He took a step towards her and observed her like she did to him not long ago. His eyes focused on her blue ones. He could see the veins under her eyes more clearly than he should've. It was obvious to him that Caroline was hungry.

"When did you last feed?" he asked.

"I had a blood bag this morning. I'm fine."

Klaus took two more steps closer to her, leaving them not even a foot apart. "You need blood, Sweetheart."

"What I need is to control my cravings. I was perfectly fine until I drank your blood," Caroline huffed.

"You were starving before you drank my blood," Klaus corrected.

They both stared at each other for a moment before Caroline said, "I'm fine."

Klaus raised his eyebrows. He didn't believe a word Caroline said. She was hungry, and she needed blood. Her cravings may have started because of Klaus, but he intended to end it. Before Klaus could do anything, the sound of Kol walking through the front door filled the air. The only problem was that he was not alone.

Downstairs, away from Caroline and Klaus, was Kol and a random teenage girl. The girl had blood dripping down her neck, and the smell hit Caroline like a ton of bricks. A low growl formed in her throat as she gripped onto the edge of her bed. Caroline could hear Kol drinking the girl's blood, making her wish she didn't have enhanced hearing at the moment.

Klaus knew that the restraint Caroline had over herself was crumbling down. It was only a matter of seconds until she'd run downstairs and join Kol. Just to prove his thoughts correct, Caroline made a run for it. But Klaus wasn't going to let Caroline do something she would regret. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her flush against him.

"Now Love, I believe you said you were fine," Klaus said a bit smugly.

A growl escaped from Caroline and she struggled in Klaus's grasp. The burning in her throat only got worse. Klaus watched as veins appears under her eyes. Caroline thrashed and hissed, but with no avail. Even after a few minutes when Kol had already sent the girl off, Caroline wanted blood.

"What the bloody Hell happened?" Kol asked when he saw the two.

"You might not want to say bloody right now," Klaus said, tightening his grip on Caroline. "It seems like Caroline has a blood problem. Do you know anything about this?"

Kol lied and shook his head no. He knew of Caroline's need for blood. She was a blood addict, no matter how much she hated it. If he told Klaus yes, then he might think that Caroline was more than just a vampire created out of a drunken mind.

"Here," Kol said. He bit into his wrist and held it out to Caroline.

She grabbed his wrist and drank his blood. For some reason, it didn't feel right to Caroline. His blood didn't taste the same to her. While she drank, it didn't quench her thirst.

"It's not working," she mumbled, pulling her head away from Kol's bloody wrist.

"What do you mean, 'It's not working?' It's blood," Kol frowned.

"I'm still hungry," Caroline said with a strained voice.

Klaus stared at the beautiful vampire in his arms. She looked so distraught. He felt the need to help her. "My turn," he said. He repeated Kol's previous actions and watched as Caroline reluctantly drank his blood.

The change was immediate. Caroline felt Klaus's blood soothe her. She felt his blood turn the thirst she had into nothing. Her eyes closed and she gulped down more of his blood.

"Not again," Klaus muttered. "Love, that's enough."

Caroline didn't stop. She no longer needed his blood for her thirst, but now it was like she craved it. She felt like she _needed_ his blood.

"Caroline," Kol said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

It was like a switched was flipped after that. Caroline let go of Klaus and licked the scarlet liquid that covered her lips. "Better," she sighed.

Kol and Klaus shared a look, both knowing that something was wrong. Klaus already had in mind who to call for help though.

"I think it's time to call over your dear friend, Stefan," Klaus said.


	10. Chapter 10

_**1972**_

_"I'll be home soon," Kol said. _

_Caroline nodded. She smiled at Kol and kissed his cheek. As Kol left, Caroline went up to her room and read through old textbooks Kol had given her. She planned to go to college, and Kol was encouraging her. He was happy that Caroline would get a chance to do something human. For twelve years she was homeschooled because it was easier for Kol. Now that Caroline was an adult, Kol wanted her to live her life free from him._

_Too busy reading, Caroline was oblivious to the fact that she did not lock the front door after Kol left. Her blue eyes were focused on the book in front of her. She was so lost in the book, she didn't hear the front door creak open. It was only when the stairs creaked that Caroline snapped out of her trance. _

_She slowly got up and grabbed the baseball bat under her bed. If it was just Kol, she didn't need to worry about hurting him. If it was someone else, she was worried about getting hurt. _

_Caroline's bedroom door slammed open to reveal an angry vampire. She screamed and swung her bat, but it just broke when it hit the man._

_"You're the human Mikaelson has been dragging around, aren't you?! AREN'T YOU!" roared the vampire. "That bastard killed my brother! I think I should just get my revenge now."_

_There was nothing Caroline could do as the vampire bit into her neck. She screamed and cried. Tears streamed down her cheeks as pain washed over her. Caroline wasn't sure how long it had been until the vampire released her, but it felt like years. She was barely alive and struggled to even keep her eyes open. _

_"Let's see what Mikaelson thinks about this," hissed the vampire. _

_Caroline crawled to her nightstand and grabbed the small vile on it. She popped off the lid and drank the liquid inside. Immediately, Kol's blood kicked in. Then, the vampire grabbed Caroline and roared in anger. He snapped her neck without another thought._

"Care? Are you okay?"

Caroline snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. "Yeah."

"But-"

"How do you control your blood craving?" Caroline cut in.

Stefan frowned. "Caroline, what's this about?"

She licked her lips nervously. "I need you to help me with my blood cravings," Caroline said. "I'm getting too out of control."

The youngest Salvatore nodded slowly. "Okay. Then that means we're going into the woods."

**CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP.**

Caroline was more than frustrated at this point. No matter how much animal blood she drank, it wasn't enough. Stefan was getting worried for Caroline and thought about whether or not he should ask her about her cravings.

"What's wrong, Caroline?" Stefan asked.

"Ugh!" Caroline growled. She punched a nearby tree, causing wood chips to fly out. At first, Caroline didn't want anyone to know that she could only drink Klaus's blood. Now, she didn't care. "It's _his_ fault! He made me drink his blood and now I can't drink anyone's blood but his!"

Stefan frowned. "Who? Klaus?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "No, Stefan. I was talking about the Easter Bunny!" she exclaimed, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Caroline sighed and looked up at the sky through tree branches. Rogue rays of sunlight streamed through and shined on her golden hair. Stefan leaned against the tree next to him and rubbed the back of his neck. His mind was still trying to process what Caroline said.

"Do you want me to ask Bonnie about this?" Stefan asked.

"Would she judge me?"

Stefan shook his head. "Of course not. Bonnie is our friend, Care."

Caroline gulped. "Yeah. Ask her if there is something about blood-sharing."

The young Salvatore looked down at the ground. His cheeks were slightly pink, showing his embarrassment. "What exactly happened when you...you know...shared blood?" he asked nervously. "You don't have to tell me, but... This is _Klaus. _Something must've happened."

"I...I was starving. My whole body was screaming for blood, and when Klaus bit his wrist, it was too tempting. I was just drinking from his wrist, but then I got out of control. When Klaus tried to pull his wrist away, I growled and went for his neck. After that, I felt terrible. Blood bags weren't enough for me and when Kol tried to give me his blood, it wasn't enough also. Klaus...For some reason, I can only drink his blood," Caroline said. She tore her eyes away from the bright blue sky to look at Stefan. "Something isn't right."

Stefan frowned for the second time while they were in the woods. "But...How did Klaus know about me being the best person to help you with this?"

"Have you ever met him?"

"No... Not that I can remember anyways."

"Stef, please ask Bonnie about this."

"I will. Be careful around Klaus though, Caroline. Before Lexi...died...I made her a promise that I would protect you. You being in the same house as him...I don't like it," Stefan said.

"I'll be careful, don't worry. Look, I'm going to go back. I'll tell Klaus I made an improvement. But no matter what, Elena's life comes first."

**A/N I know this is short and I haven't updated, but I'm going to write more, so don't worry. Thank you to everyone who followed, reviewed, and put this story as one of their favorites! I love reading your reviews and they really help when I'm trying to think of what to write next!**

**-CTTP**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I know some of you hate time jumps and that it can get confusing, but I'm going to add flashbacks and clarify things!**

**-CTTP**

***One Month Later***

Caroline stared out the window with clenched fists and pursed lips. Anger was the only thing she felt. She could hear the screams of victims of Klaus and Stefan, but drowned them out with her thoughts. Her forehead rested again the cold glass and she let out a sigh.

"My best friend was killed, I'm stuck with your hybrid brother, my other best friend is also stuck with your hybrid brother, and you do nothing about it," Caroline murmured. "Who knew so much could happen in a month."

Kol lowered his eyes and leaned on the car door. He hated knowing that Klaus could control all of them. He told himself that he would protect Caroline, not help his brother keep her as a prisoner. "I'm sorry, Caroline."

The blonde snorted. "I'm sorry? _I'm sorry?_ That might have worked on me many years ago, but I'm not that foolish girl anymore. If you were sorry, you would be helping me escape, not making sure I'm acting like an obedient dog around Klaus. He is out there right now, ruining innocent people's lives! Don't you feel the slightest bit of remorse?" Caroline asked. Her voice sounded pleading, as if she wanted to know if he still had any part of his humanity left. When Kol didn't reply, she thought back to the night after the sacrifice.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Stefan? What's going on? Yesterday was the full moon. You never called or texted me," Caroline said worriedly. _

_Blood stained Stefan's clothes, making Caroline think the of worst. They were both in the backseat of a car, parked somewhere on the side of the road. Caroline knew that they weren't in Mystic Falls anymore though._

_"I knew Klaus," Stefan said, shocking Caroline. "It was back in the 20's when I was still the Ripper. Klaus and I were like brothers."_

_"What about Elena?"_

_Stefan's eyes darkened and he looked away from Caroline. "Elena is dead," he spat. "I didn't get to her in time and now she's gone."_

_Tears formed in Caroline's eyes. Her hand covered her mouth to stop the sobs that threatened to come out. "W-what? Why are we in a car, Stef? Why didn't we run away yet?"_

_"Klaus compelled us. You tried to attack him, but got hurt in the process. Kol made you forget some stuff, but... Bonnie found out why you can only have Klaus's blood."_

_Caroline didn't want to know. She just found out that her best friend died. But if she was going to have to live off of Klaus's blood, she knew she had to know the reason. "Why?"_

_Stefan licked his lips. "It's actually just a theory, but it's the only thing that makes somewhat sense. Even though the werewolf side of Klaus was dormant, it was still part of him. His wolf is an alpha and in a pack, the alphas are usually the only pair to...mate. Bonnie thinks his wolf claimed you as his mate through the blood-sharing."_

_"Wait, so he has some kind of wolfie claim on me?!" Caroline shrieked. "How do I stop the cravings?!"_

_Stefan's cheeks reddened and he rubbed the back of his neck. The was a brief awkward silence before he said, "Bonnie thinks that you have to um...you know...mate with him..." _

"Something's wrong," Kol muttered, ignoring Caroline's question and snapping her out of her thoughts. He told Caroline to stay in the car, as if she could even leave. Kol stepped out of the car and looked around. He heard a roar of anger coming from Klaus.

"Let me guess," Caroline drawled. "Klaus's plan to turn the pack into a hybrid army didn't go so well."

Kol nodded, smelling the blood of the failed attempts of Klaus's hybrids. He got back in the car and rubbed his temples. "My brother is an idiot."

It was almost twenty minutes later when Stefan and Klaus returned to the car. Both of them reeked of blood, and had blood staining their clothes. Caroline held her breath, but it was too late; her vampire side was already showing. She looked outside the window, hoping to distract herself.

"You seem upset, Love," Klaus said.

"I'm stuck in a car with an original vampire and the original hybrid. Not only am I not allowed to leave your side, but I also _can't_ so you know what? YES. I AM UPSET," Caroline snapped.

Klaus just smirked and gave a low chuckle. "Don't worry Sweetheart, where we're going next is somewhere I think you will enjoy."

Caroline felt uneasy and frowned. "What..."

"I think it's time to stop by Mystic Falls, don't you?"

Before Caroline or Stefan could react, Kol reached forward and snapped Stefan's neck. He looked at Caroline with a warning look, silently telling her not to do anything. The message in his eyes was clear to her though.

_"I'm so sorry, Caroline."_

**CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP.**

Caroline was being dragged through her high school by Rebekah, who kept a firm grip on her arm. She had no idea what was going on, but had no choice to obey. Her blood was vervain free, leaving her vulnerable to compulsion. Twenty minutes before she was literally dragged into this mess, Klaus compelled her help Rebekah find Tyler Lockwood.

"Caroline?"

"Tyler," Caroline breathed.

Tyler had a relieved look on his face until he saw Rebekah. He frowned and took a step back. "What's going on here?"

Rebekah flashed over to Tyler, ditching Caroline. She grabbed his arm and grinned. "A Lockwood wolf. Oh, Nik might just make good use of you," she hissed.

The original took Tyler and Caroline and dragged them to the gymnasium. Caroline gasped when she saw Elena. Her eyes landed on Klaus, who had an evil glint in his eyes.

"Elena?"

"Care-"

"You're alive."

Klaus smirked. "Yes, Caroline, your dear doppelgänger friend is very much alive! Now I'm going to give you lot the chance to fix the reason why I can't make hybrids, or else-" Klaus grabbed Tyler and bit into his wrist. He forced his blood down Tyler's throat as Tyler began to struggle in his grasp. "-Tyler here is going to die." Klaus snapped Tyler's neck, causing Bonnie and Elena to gasp in horror.

Caroline looked away and yanked her arm away from Rebekah. She hated how the smell of Klaus's blood made her react. Her fangs came out and she hissed at Klaus. Caroline looked at the floor quickly, wanting to hide her face from her friends.

"What's wrong, Love? Are you hungry?" Klaus mocked. He smiled menacingly at her and said, "You haven't had any blood today, have you? When I find out how to make more hybrids, you get your blood. Bekah, put her and Lockwood somewhere. I'm going to stay here with Elena for safekeeping."

As Caroline and Tyler were dragged away, Caroline thrashed and struggled, wanting to get away from Rebekah. Rebekah just growled and spat, "Unless you want to end up like Stefan, I suggest you stop."

"What did you do to Stefan?" Caroline asked angrily.

"What's the fun in telling you? Now shut up and behave," Rebekah said, throwing Caroline and Tyler into a room.

Caroline laid Tyler on a table and held his hand. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as a wave of emotions hit her. She was worried for Stefan, scared for Tyler, and absolutely terrified of what Klaus could do. Her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't focused. Caroline thought back to a month ago when she last talked to Bonnie.

_***Flashback***_

_"Bonnie? It's the full moon tomorrow! What's going on?" Caroline asked in a panicked voice. _

_The witch sighed into the phone. She wanted to tell Caroline the truth. She wanted to tell her that she could save Elena. But telling her would risk Klaus finding out. "We're trying our best here, Care," Bonnie said half-truthfully. "I looked into the curse that was placed on Klaus. It really doesn't look right, Caroline. The original witch hated Klaus. Why would she help him create more hybrids that could destroy nature's balance? Why? I don't understand, Caroline."_

_Caroline nodded, but realized Bonnie couldn't see her and stopped. "Yeah, I know. I can't figure it out though. Something feels off," she said. _

_Caroline heard Klaus walking towards the front door. She turned on the radio in her room and spoke quietly. "Just call me tomorrow, Bon. I need to know what's going on," she said, before hanging up because she heard Klaus coming closer._

_The door opened and in the doorway stood the soon to be hybrid. He smirked at Caroline and said, "Miss me?"_

_"Nope," Caroline said, popping the 'p.' She shot him a fake smile and asked back in a sickly sweet voice, "Miss me?"_

_Klaus walked forward and grabbed Caroline's waist. He pulled her flush against his chest and whispered in her ear, "Always."_

Tyler's eyes suddenly popped open and he gasped. "Where am I? What happened?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"Tyler-"

"Don't be shy about it," Rebekah cut in with a smirk.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked. He looked at Caroline with a questioning look.

Caroline shook her head slightly. "Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You're in transition," she said, leaving Tyler shocked.

"Don't leave out the hard parts, Sweets. You'll only survive if your witch is successful. If not, you're pretty much dead," Rebekah said.

"You're going to be okay, okay? It's going to be okay," Caroline softly said, trying to calm Tyler down.

He was hyperventilating. His eyes were wide and his chest heaved. It was obvious that he was panicking.

"I wonder how she's doing," Rebekah mused. She held out her phone, which showed a timer counting down. There was only less than three minutes left. She said something else, but it was drowned out by Tyler, who was too worried to care.

Either Tyler would live and become a hybrid, or die.


	12. Chapter 12

Klaus walked into the room holding a vile of blood. "Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead," he said.

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah asked, sounding a bit happy. She walked towards her brother with a questioning look.

"No, I'm fairly certain it mean the opposite," Klaus said, shocking everyone in the room.

"What?!" Rebekah grabbed Caroline and held her tightly, pulling her a few feet away from Tyler.

Klaus had a slight smirk as he said, "Call it a hunch-" He leaned forward on the table in front of him so that he was at eye level with Tyler. "Elena's blood. Drink it," Klaus said, holding out the vile of blood.

Tyler stared at the vile with sweat dripping down his forehead. His throat burned and ached for the deep red liquid inside it. Inside, he knew he would drink the blood if it meant his survival.

"No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!" Caroline exclaimed. She shook her head.

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, Love," Klaus said. He looked at Tyler expectantly. "Consider this an experiment." Tyler look at him with a pained look. "It's okay," Klaus murmured. Tyler struggle to get up as he pushed himself off of the table. His arm weakly reached out and grabbed the vile. "There we go," Klaus said. As Tyler drank Elena's blood, Caroline felt her stomach churn. "Good boy."

Tyler's body began to shake and he groaned in pain. He collapsed on the floor and Caroline struggled in Rebekah's grasp. Screams escaped Tyler's lips as he grabbed his head and squeezed his eyes shut. It wasn't long until the screams stopped though. Tyler growled and opened his eyes.

Caroline was horrified when she saw his eyes glowing with a yellow light and the veins under his eyes protruding. Klaus on the other hand smirked and said, "Well that's a good sign."

**CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP. CTTP.**

"Stefan?" Caroline gasped. Her eyes widened when she saw her friend's lips covered in blood.

Stefan's eyes narrowed at her before he turned to look at Klaus. "You got me to turn off my humanity," he said nonchalantly. "What do you want now?" he asked.

Klaus didn't have time to waste. He had Elena's blood and that was all he needed. After Damon confronted him and told him about Mikael, he knew he had to run. "I want you to stay here and protect the doppelgänger. Shouldn't be too hard for you. Caroline, we're leaving."

Caroline froze. "What? Why?"

"I need hybrids, and fast. So let's go, Love. Don't worry, we won't be gone long," Klaus said. He grabbed Caroline's arm before she could protest.

Klaus dragged her to a car and pushed her into the passenger seat. It wasn't long until they were driving off somewhere. Caroline's phone rang and she answered it.

"Caroline? Where are you and Nik?"

"Kol?"

Klaus snatched the phone out of Caroline's hand and held it to his ear. "Little brother," Klaus said, "there seems to be a big problem coming our way. Caroline and I are going to get some reinforcements. Don't fret, and make sure to tell Bekah not to act like a child about this. I can only imagine what kind of tantrum she'd throw."

Instead of hearing Kol's voice, Klaus heard Elijah's. "Niklaus, I know what you are planning, and I beg you- Do not do this."

"'Lijah," Klaus said. He heard Kol yell something in the background about giving him his phone back. "Since you obviously do not know, our big problem is someone we are very acquainted with. Mikael has been found." That was all he said before he hung up and tossed the phone onto Caroline's lap.

Caroline just stared out the window and watched as buildings flew by. Her eyes eventually closed, but she wasn't asleep.

_***Flashback***_

_"Blood," Caroline whispered to herself. She could smell blood, and it was Klaus's. Without even thinking, she threw her door open and snarled._

_In front of her was the Devil himself. He was smirking at her, holding out his wrist. Caroline knew that he was messing with her. She knew that he wanted to see how desperate she was for blood. They were the only two in the house right now, meaning Kol couldn't help her. _

_"What do you want?" Caroline asked harshly. _

_Klaus cocked his head to the side. "Love, the real question is- What do **you** want?" His eyes burned into hers and she involuntarily shivered. _

_Caroline gulped. She was desperate. She needed his blood. It was a few days before the full moon and Stefan still hasn't called or texted her about anything. So right then, she just thought, **"Screw it." **_

_Her arm reached out and gripped the wrist that was bleeding. She felt her fangs elongate and bit into his wrist. Caroline moaned as she drank his blood, but didn't care because she was too hungry. Klaus was shocked for a moment. Then, he held her body against his. _

_"Easy, Love. No need to get carried away," he murmured._

_Caroline didn't care. His words were muffled to her as she greedily drank the only blood that could satisfy her. "Not enough," Caroline mumbled. She released his wrist and looked at his throat. The tip of her tongue stuck out and licked her lips. "I'm going to regret this," she muttered before biting into Klaus's neck. He groaned, though not out of pain. No, instead, Klaus felt pleasure._

_His right hand was on Caroline's waist and his left was on her back, pressing her closer against him. "Caroline," Klaus growled in a low seductive voice, "you're being a bit greedy, Love." He grabbed her wrist and bit into her soft flesh. The taste of her blood drove him to the brink of ecstasy._

_It was a few minutes later when Caroline finally realized what was going on. She gasped and pulled away from Klaus. Both of them had blood on their lips. _

_"Oh my god," she whispered. _

_"There is no God here, Sweetheart," Klaus whispered._

Caroline's eyes popped open and she glanced at Klaus. His eyes were focused on the road. She debated whether or not she should tell him why she has to drink his blood.

"It's rude to stare," Klaus said.

Caroline blushed and looked down at her lap. "Do you know why I have to drink you blood?" Caroline asked.

Klaus smiled. For a moment, he looked like a normal person. Not Klaus, the big bad hybrid, but Klaus, a guy with a British accent. "Of course I do. What kind of question is that, Love? I know that in order for your pesky cravings to stop, we have to _mate_."

A shiver ran down Caroline's spine. "So what are we going to do?"

"We? Caroline, I haven't even started your punishment yet!" Klaus chuckled. "Though now that you mention it, I have the perfect punishment for you."

_"What did I just get myself into?"_ Caroline thought to herself before leaning away from Klaus.


	13. Chapter 13

Klaus had stopped at a motel hours later to rest. It was decent enough for him, though he had no intention on staying longer than he should. Caroline sat on one of the twin sized bed and stared at the TV. She was wondering if she could run away from Klaus. Katherine did it for 500 years or so.

_"What happened to Katherine anyways?" _Caroline suddenly thought. _"Did Klaus kill her?"_

It was then, when Klaus stepped out of the small bathroom with a towel hanging dangerously low around his waist. Caroline couldn't help but to stare. He looked like a Greek god. Perfectly tanned skin drawn taut over his muscles, broad shoulders with chiseled features.

"See something you like?" Klaus teased.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Just comparing you from guys I've seen, and trust me, _I've seen better_." It was a total lie. If it wasn't for what Klaus has done and what he was going to do, Caroline could see her with him. _"What am I thinking? This is Klaus!"_ She scolded herself and got off the bed.

As she walked past Klaus to get to the bathroom, his arm shot out and wrapped tightly around her waist. Her body was pressed tightly against his, causing her face to flush. Caroline struggled to get out of his grasp, but Klaus just gripped onto her tighter.

"Now, now, I just want you to tell me the truth, because let's face it, Sweetheart- That was a nasty little lie," he whispered in her ear.

"What lie?!"

"That you've seen better," Klaus growled seductively.

Caroline shivered and gulped. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "L-let me go, Klaus. I wasn't lying," Caroline muttered after a few moments of silence.

Klaus chuckled. "Really? Hm. Maybe some blood then, Love? It's been almost a week since you last fed." He leaned forward and turned his head so that Caroline had a clear view of his neck.

She shook her head. "No, I don't need it," Caroline lied. The bond between them was getting stronger. It was becoming harder to control herself. If she ended up full out blood-sharing with Klaus again, she'd never forgive herself.

"You're lying again, Caroline."

"What do you want, Klaus?" Caroline asked desperately.

Klaus smirked. "As your punishment, I want you to drink my blood right now, until I tell you to stop. If you do stop, and I do not say so, you earn another round of punishment," he said while looking into her blue eyes. His pupils dilated.

Caroline gasped as her fangs came out. The veins under her eyes protruded, though Klaus had to admit that she looked beautiful, even with her vampirism showing. Caroline couldn't stop herself as her fangs ripped through Klaus's skin. His blood was like a drug to her. She couldn't get enough of it.

The both of them moaned. Klaus closed all of the distance between them, though there was barely any with Caroline pressed against him. Both of their eyes fluttered for a moment and a content sigh escaped Klaus's lips. Caroline could feel herself _willingly_ drink Klaus's blood. The need for his blood became the need for _him_.

_"What am I doing?"_ Caroline asked herself. She tried to stop, but a part of her said no. A small fraction of her screamed for her to take things further.

**A/N I had a longer chapter and another chapter also, but a 'friend' of mine got on my account and changed the password. She deleted this and what was supposed to be the next chapter, so this is all I have. It's short, I know. The next chapter I have will be longer and continue off of this. Sorry :/**

**-CTTP**


End file.
